1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a frame cover that covers at least a part of a body frame, a body cover provided on left and right sides of the body frame, a front cover that covers a lower portion of a steering handle, and a leg shield mounted detachably to the front cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A body cover for a motorcycle has been proposed including a side cover covering sides of a main frame, an upper cover covering sides of a radiator, and an engine cover covering sides of an engine. The side cover is attached and detached according to the preference of the user. See, for example, JP-A-6-278668.
This type of motorcycle, in which the main frame is exposed by removing the side cover, tends to have a simple and monotonous external appearance. Moreover, since the body cover covers only the main frame, radiator and engine, cables provided on the body frame may be exposed. Exposure and projection of the cables outside the vehicle deteriorates the external appearance of the vehicle.
A motorcycle has also been proposed in which an opening that leads travel wind to a neighborhood of an engine is formed on a leg shield that covers the front of a driver's legs, thus cooling the engine. See, for example, JP-A-2004-291700.
However, forming an opening on the leg shield causes a problem in that the opening decreases the rigidity of the leg shield, which leads to deformation or fluttering of the leg shield depending upon the wind pressure in travel.